Sol y Luna
by xjapan
Summary: Él el país del sol naciente ella la nación del centro de la Luna ambos similares y distintos a la vez se darán cuenta de lo cercanos que pueden ser con pequeños detalles ( JapMex quinto fic del reto OTP de el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?")
1. Chapter 1

Sol y Luna

Reto OTP ( día 1)

Malos entendidos

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi quinta parte de participación espero les guste

Era Domingo día soleado los pájaros cantaban y las flores recién florecían buena idea seria salir a pasear ¿no? , ¡ No que va ! Pues resulta que cierto grupo de asiáticos estaban parados cual montón de viejas chismosas escuchando detrás de la puerta del japones una conversación algo subida de tono

— ahh Kiku no tan fuerte — se escuchaba una voz femenina

— tranquila seré cuidadoso

Mientras

— vaya quien lo diría — dijo Mei sin salir del asombro

—daze parece que se divierten — dijo Jin

— siempre y cuando sean precavidos no debe haber problema — dijo Kim

— ¿estan seguros de que están haciendo eso? — preguntó Shun sin creersela

— pues claro que están haciendo eso bro ¿que mas? — dijo Xiao

Siguieron escuchando cuando oyeron otra cosa que los puso a pensar

—Ahh ten mas cuidado

— lo-lo siento tendré mas cuidado

— ahhh de-dejame hacerlo

Afuera

—¿ no debería ser al revés? — preguntó Xiao como si nada

— exactamente ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Tanto Xiao Mei y Soo Jin se palmearon la frente olvidaron que Shun aun era muy inocente y bueno le trataron de explicarle con manzanas lo que creían estaba pasando hasta que la puerta sin querer se abrió y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que pasaba dentro de la habitación

— perdón perdón fue un accidente — se excuso la vietnamita

—¿ se puede saber que rayos estaban haciendo?— preguntó el japonés

—nosotros somos los que deberíamos preguntar eso hubieran ido a un hotel — dijo el hongkones

— Xiao cierra la boca — dijo avergonzado el macaense cuando vio la escena frente a ellos pues ambos estaban vestidos y como a 1 km de distancia pues resulta que el japonés estaba ayudando a la mexicana a curarse un tobillo

—¡ SON UN MONTON DE MALPENSADOS! — grito la mexicana avergonzada mientras que el pobre japones no sabia donde meterse

— ya dijimos que nos disculpamos o algo así

— etto sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa Lucia chan

— si, gracias Kiku

En ese momento se fueron a casa de la chica aunque con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Sol y Luna

Reto OTP ( Día 2)

Insomnio

 _Hola , ¿como están ? Espero que bien , bueno aquí la segunda parte del reto primero que nada agradezco a Sheeblunar por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—No... Por lo que más quieras... ¡NO!—

Un grito lleno de frustración se escucho en toda la oscura habitación. Se removió entre las sábanas y como pudo, ya que se había enrollado en ellas sin querer, se sentó en su cama. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y removió con rapidez sus cabellos castaños mientras que su rostro estaba marcado con una expresión de obvia molestia y desagrado

Sip iba a estar otra noche sin poder dormir

Quiso recostarse de nuevo, en un leve intento de recuperar algo del sueño perdido ¡pero no! Al escuchar otra vez el ladrido del perro de la casa de al lado y que de este le siguieran los otros perros que vivían en su calle hizo que soltara otra palabrota y se levantara de la cama con mala gana.

Admitía que habían perros que tenían un ladrido, por decirlo, bonito; pero esos eran todo lo contrario... Hasta podía apostar que sus hermanos eran capaces de escucharlos desde sus respectivas casas o quizás estaba exagerando

La situación no podía ser mas insoportable pues ya llevaba una semana sin poder dormir *suspiro* mañana sera un día horrible" pensó cansada " por lo menos voy a verlo a el " un leve sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas

Se arrojo al sillón cerro los ojos esperando calmarse ¡ no que va! —¡ CONDENADOS PERROS!

al día siguiente

Japón dejo sus cosas en el espacio cerca del mezon donde todas las naciones iban a reunirse , en ese momento noto que había sido el primero en llegar una de dos o llego demasiado temprano o los demás estaban demasiado retrasados , bueno la reunión se haría en su casa así que era lo mas lógico y responsable que llegara temprano

Como estaba aburrido decidió mirar por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Lucia por la misma — konnishiwa — saludo a su amiga con una sonrisa cortes pero al ver que la aludida no dio respuesta comenzó a preocuparse — ¿esta todo bien?

— ¿ah? Si, si esta todo bien— dijo tratando de disimular su evidente cansancio cosa que preocupó todavía más al japones

— ¡ tenemos que llamar una ambulancia ! ¡ te morirás!

—¡no no no es necesario! — lo único que faltaba que Kiku la viera así

—¿entonces? — preguntó aun preocupado

— veras — así que tuvo que contarle su "pequeño" problema de insomnio

— conque era eso bueno si silencio es lo que necesitas — se sonrojo un poco— ¿ te gustaría quedarte esta noche en mi casa ? Vivo en una zona bastante silenciosa quizás eso pueda ayudarte

— gra-gracias acepto — dijo un poco nerviosa

Mas tarde

Había terminado la tediosa reunión mundial y como siempre llegaron al mismo resultado ¿porque rayos seguian haiendolas? Quizás por puro protocolo pero siempre era lo mismo jamas llegaban a nada

Había caído la tarde y simplemente, fue una tarde inolvidable para ambos, en donde solo eran ellos dos. Momentos que compartían, que no salían de ellos y no había la mas mínima necesidad de contarlos a terceros, por eso mismo los dos siempre pasaban desapercibidos cuando cosas como esas se trataban, aun cuando tenían más que contar que muchas de las otras naciones juntas

—¿ que es?

— abrelo y verás

— umm espero que no sea una broma, últimamente han estado de moda las bromas entre países

—¿ me crees capaz de eso Lucia chan? Por favor abrelo

— de acuerdo— para cuando lo abrió se le quedó mirando sorprendida —¿que se supone que son?

—¿ que no es obvio ? Son tapones para los oídos para que no te moleste el ruido — dijo mirando las orejeras de peluche color rosa — pero si no los quieres..

— no lo que se da no se quita y son muy lindas — dijo algo ruborizada lo que le provocó una risita al japonés la mexicana también río y una idea paso por su cabeza si quería que se callara tendría que callarlo ella misma con sus propios besos

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejó por hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sol y Luna_

 _Día 3_

 _San Valentin_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Sheblunar por el apoyo espero les guste_

Se acercaba el día de San Valentin en casa de Lucía y el pobre japonés estaba un poco nervioso no solo porque no sabia que darle si no porque se celebraba de manera muy diferente en aquel país

— quizás pueda adelantar el día blanco — se dijo a si mismo afortunadamente la reunión era en casa de la mexicana así que investigó acerca de la celebración de san Valentin y fue a buscarla

Mientras

Luci se preparaba también para la fecha había investigado que en Japón se acostumbra a que las chicas den chocolates a los chicos en esa fecha y ellos les darían un obsequio un mes después

Por alguna razón se puso un poco nerviosa mientras preparaba el obsequio esperaba no lo tomara como un atrevimiento después de todo era su primera relación y no quería que se fuera todo por la borda

Mas tarde

Bien, ella no era demasiado fan de los dulces, pero Kiku sí lo era. Y mucho, en comparación con las enormes cantidades de amargo té negro que este consumía.

*suspiro* estaba segura de que casi terminaba de prepararlo, sólo le faltaría mezclarla bien, ponerla en los moldes, hornearla y entregársela. Todo bien hasta el momento.

Tomó el tazón con la mezcla preparada en un molde , esperando que el gesto lo comprendiera el japones sin que luciera demasiado fuera de lugar. Lo metió al horno y salió un rato para darse un respiro.

—Luces agotada, Lucia chan —la gentil voz del japones le hizo sobresaltarse y llevarse una mano al pecho.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Kiku —se excusó—. Aunque eso no significa que tu presencia me sea desagradable.

El japones le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Me alegra estar consciente de eso —observó un poco a la chica y notó que tenía puesto un mandil y que éste se encontraba cubierto de lo que parecía ser harina, azúcar y chocolate—. ¿Que haces? —los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa, pues no esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

—experimentando, diría yo —miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo que la sacase de esasituación. Lo que sea por evitar la penetrante mirada de Kiku

—Espero tener permiso de probar ese experimento

—ten por seguro que así sera

Sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Mas tarde

— buu— dijo la mexicana abrazando al nipón por detrás

— Lucia chan me sorprendiste — dijo el japones sonrojado levemente

— Kiku no quise asustarte — dijo la mexicana — es una linda noche ¿no crees?

— vaya que lo es

— te ves nervioso ¿todo bien?

— hem si todo bien .. Veras estuve investigando algo acerca de la celebración de san Valentin en tu casa y .. Bueno se que aquí se acostumbra de una manera diferente — dijo este con las manos temblorosas — feliz san Valentin Lucia chan — dijo entregándole un osito de peluche y una caja de chocolates — no sabia cuales eran tus favoritos así que compre de todos los sabores

—aww que lindo yo también prepare algo para ti bueno no se si salio bien feliz día blanco Kiku — dijo sonriendo

El nipón se sonrojo a mas no poder tomando sus manos — arigato aishiteru

— yo también te amo

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sol y Luna_

 _Día 4_

 _Genderverder_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Sheblunar por el apoyo y el comentario espero les guste_

*toc toc toc* — Sakurita no es tan malo ¿quieres abrir ya? — insistía Simón la representación de México del norte

— no — decía la pobre japonesa negándose a abrir

— oye no le hagas caso a la guereja pelos de elote solo te tiene envidia

— pero tiene razón no soy alta ni bonita ni nada

Y es que todo este lío empezó por un concurso de belleza al que Sakura trató de entrar pero Emily con sus comentarios, eso la entristeció y llevaba dos horas encerrada en el tocador

—¿ quien dice que no eres bonita ? Tu eres muy bonita Sakura más bonita que todas ellas

— no es cierto

— Sakura,¿ crees que te mentiría llevando 400 años de amistad?

— yo... — la japonesa abrió la puerta y notó que el mexicano estaba parado en la puerta — se que nunca me nentirias Simón kun aunque no creo ser tu tipo — dijo la japonesa a modo de broma

— las naciones de cabellos dorados no son mi tipo

— no te entiendo ..

El mexicano la tomo de la mano llevándose a la japonesa de la sala de conferencias camino con ella hacia afuera mientras esta estaba hecha un tomate.

— Sakura ... Llevamos cuatro siglos de conocernos ¿no es así?

— Hai no se porque pero creo que contigo tengo más confianza que con otras naciones

— y eso que estuvimos en diferentes bandos

La japonesa infló los cachetes mirándolo con reproche — no me recuerdes eso

— esta bien esta bien no te enfades aunque me hubiera gustado estar de su lado

—*suspiro* fue mejor así

Siguieron conversando un buen rato recordando buenos y malos momentos hasta que Simón se quedo callado un momento

— ¿pasa algo?

— es que ... Me gusta alguien

— vaya ya era tiempo ... Chico o chica — preguntó la japonesa con una sonrisa

— ¡Sakura! — el mexicano se le quedo viendo con reproche

—a estas alturas ya no se sabe Simón kun — dijo soltando una leve risita .

— muy graciosa por supuesto que es una chica y la tengo frente a mi — finalmente se lo había dicho mientras ella no sabia que decir

— ¡ Simón kun que atrevido eres! — dijo completamente nerviosa

—¿ que me dices?

— tu... Tu también me gustas Simón kun — dijo toda roja

— me alegra escuchar eso — finalmente la besó en los labios separándose con una leve sonrisa

— te... Tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos

— con gusto

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sol y Luna_

 _Día cinco reto OTP_

 _Haciendo algo ridículo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Nasarethsirith y Sheeblunar por el apoyo y los comentarios espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

—Japon perdona la tardanza ya...- la sala estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal del japones —¿Eh?— cosa que extraño a la coreana pero al final se encogió de hombros y se retiro restándole importancia. Total, para ella mejor, así lo veía menos, no tenía el porqué quejarse

Mientras

Caminaba con una reluciente sonrisa, sin llegar a exagerar tampoco,aunque algo avergonzadi por la loca idea que se le ocurrió pero no se arrepentia de pronto, se detuvo en seco al detallar su alrededor; parejas felices, globos de corazones, bombones de chocolates, flores... Flores —¡Maldición!- exclamo un poco molesto ¿¡Como era posible que se le haya olvidado que era catorce de febrero en aquel pais! Era cierto que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo pero igual ¡No era excusa! No podía llegar hasta la casa de Lucía sin nada para ella ¿Qué clase de novio seria? Y por si fuera poco,habia olvidado su cartera en el hotel donde se hospedaba y no tenía nada de dinero para ir y comprar algo, si de milagro y se había llegado hasta allá. Realmente ese no era su día de suerte... Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Mientras

Se encontraba en las afueras de su hogar regando la gran variedad de plantas que tenia y cortando algunas malas hierbas. El ambiente estaba vivaz y meloso, y como no, si era catorce de febrero. A pesar de que vivía un poco alejada de la ciudad podía observar a muchísimas parejas transitar tomados de la mano y hasta abrazados, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas en realidad había visto en todo ese rato. Hasta hace poco para ella era solo un día comercial más, así como navidad, pues las ventas de flores, dulces, peluches y todo lo relacionado subían descontroladamente. Pero eso no quería decir que odiara ese día, claro que no, era solo que su pareja no estaba con ella . No lo culpaba, sabía más que nadie de las obligaciones que debía cumplir, al igual que ella, y por tal razón eran pocas las veces que podían verse...

De pronto, dejo caer al suelo la tijera con que cortaba las plantas al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Obviamente sabia de quien se trataba, pero realmente la había tomado por sorpresa ya que el no acostumbraba a ser tan expresivo a menos que estuvieran a solas. Relajo los músculos y se dejo abrazar, en ese momento se sintió bastante bien.

Al sentir que lo dejaban libre, se dio la vuelta encontrándose de lleno con los ojos cafes de su pareja, que le miraba con una sonrisa. El japones extendió una mano mostrándole un pequeño y algo surtido ramo de flores, aunque no era nada comparado con el que le habia dado en su cumpleaños , si más bien fue un milagro el haberlo conseguido

— Kiku ¿que haces aquí?— no era que no estuviera contenta con su visita, era todo lo contrario, salvo que era extraño que el japones haya llegado sin avisar, bueno, habían veces en las que no lo hacía pero también estaba el detalle de que iba vestido con ropa de trabajo y estaba un poco despeinado.

Kiku se llevo una mano a la cabeza, repasando en su mente todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allá, y obvio, no se arrepentía de nada.

— b-bueno veras ... Me escape —soltó esperando la reacción de ella.

—¿ te escapaste? ¿de donde?- una gota bajo por su sien tratando de no reírse . el simplemente asintió, nervioso.

—b-bueno —estaba por explicarle pero la mexicana lo interrumpió tomando su mano y haciéndolo pasar al interior de su casa, en donde podían hablar en privado ya que las personas de su alrededor los miraban curiosos.

Una vez adentro, se sentaron en la mesita de la sala, en donde Lucia dejo las flores que recientemente le habían regalado.

—¿Y bien?

—aprovechando que la reunion en tu pais sera por estos dias vine a la embajada de Corea en tu pais, solo porque teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos — hizo una rápida pausa— Vi la ventana abierta y… aquí estoy—se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta, a esas alturas, del acto tan descabellado que hizo, si mas bien parecía un adolescente se había ido en busca de su amor. Bueno, el estaba enamorado, claro que sí,pero de adolescente no tenía nada.

Lucia se quedo en silencio y luego dio un suspiro ella sabia que el japones a veces hacía cosas, por decirlo de una manera, peculiares, pero esa era una de las más especiales que había hecho.

—¿Estas molesta?- pregunto un poquito decaído al ver la expresión aun extrañada de la castaña.

—No claro que no— cruzo miradas con el nipón y sonrió levemente— la que debe estar molesta es Jin— rio. Pero estaba equivocada, pues Jin andaba bastante cómoda entre los brazos de su querido bielorruso

— al contrario—sonrio levemente teniendo la razón— Bielorusia san también llegó antes

— ah por cierto, compre algo para ti — dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Iba a dártelo en la próxima reunión ya que no pude dartelo en tu cumpleaños pero ya que estas aqui— se levanto del suelo y fue directo hasta su habitación para buscar la caja en donde había metido el objeto.

Kiku miro cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, y se sintió emocionado ¿Qué clase de cosa tenia para él? Lucy era muy original eligiendo obsequios, a diferencia de él, así que eso le emocionaba y le deprimía un poco a la vez.

La mexicana regreso llevando en brazos una caja y se la hizo entrega al japonés.— espero te guste-

El nipón no dijo nada, solo tomo el obsequio y lo abrió con total cuidado, sentía una extraña nostalgia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar una cajita de música Miro a la mexicana que le invitaba a abrirla, y así lo hizo llenando la habitación de una hermosa melodía.

—Es hermosa— susurro aun hechizado por lo que tenía en sus manos Lucia se sintió aliviada por escuchar eso, por un momento pensó que no iba a gustarle— Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida

— no agradezcas — ella le dio un beso que le fue correspondido aunque tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

—¿No te regañaran por el haberte escapado?- pregunto aun apoyada al pecho del otro, ese detalle le preocupaba un poquito.

—probablemente — dijo imaginándose ya el sermón que le armaría su superior. Pero no importaba, ese regaño era lo de menos, mas valioso era el haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver a su Lucia ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—Entonces— se separo y se puso a su altura- Hagamos que ese regaño valga la pena- y lo beso, no dándole chance al japones de responder, que solo se limito a corresponderlo

Se preguntaran…. ¿Cómo rayos consiguió aquel ramo de flores ? He aquí la historia…

Repasando la situación: se había escapado de la embajada de Corea por la ventana y casi se mata al caer al suelo ya que estaban en un tercer piso,por suerte la embajada coreana no estaba muy lejos llego rápidamente, una vez allá se percato de que era catorce de febrero y no había comprado nada para ella ¡Y ni loco llegaba con las manos vacías! Eso no sería caballeroso, ni menos romántico, de paso había olvidado su cartera y no tenía nada de dinero. Y ahí estaba el, parado en medio de todas esas melosas parejas pensando en que hacer…

Pero sus preocupaciones se acabaron al ver a un hombre apunto de tirar a la basura un ramo de flores. No eran nada comparadas a las que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pero por lo menos era algo. Quiso idear un plan, como no, para lograr que se las diera. Al final mando todo al diablo y se acerco rápidamente hasta el.

—¡Demelas!— Si, se las quito de las manos — Yo le daré un mejor uso— y salió corriendo, que es lo mismo de huyendo, dejando al pobre hombre recién robado con expresión desconcertada ¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso!?— ¡Gracias por colaborar con el imperio japones! grito, a lo lejos

 _Por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sol y Luna_

 _Reto OTP día seis_

 _Celos_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno estoy a nada de terminar y quería agradecer a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo_

Aquella mañana era tranquila y pacifica, una suave brisa se dejaba sentir y un radiante sol les daba la bienvenida.

La representación de México caminaba a la cumbre internacional llena de optimismo en su andar esperaba que esta vez si llegaran a algo recordaba la cumbre pasada y la escenita de celos que Corea del sur le armó a Bielorusia, enserio que Corea era celosa

Lucía realmente no entendía los celos, es decir, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de los celos, pensaba que eran un símbolo de desconfianza hacia con la pareja y que posiblemente eran inmaduros. Realmente no lo comprendía, jamas los había sentido y estaba casi segura de que nunca llegaría a sentirlos. ¡ Ay aja!

Seguía divagando sobre su punto de vista con respecto a los celos cuando escucho una conversación

—Te lo digo Francia, Japon es tan genial— decía la prusiana

— a le petit Japón le hace falta amour — decía la francesa

— ay Francia para ti todo el mundo necesita amor — dijo la española

Las tres chicas que estaban conversando, ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mexicana o simplemente la ignoraron. Lucía solo rodó los ojos, como si Kiku se fuera a fijar en ellas... una punzada se sintió en su estomago, con un calambre, pensó que tal vez había sido el desayuno cero y va una

Dejando atrás a las bobas esas siguió caminando noto a Suiza y Liechesteib que se dirigían a la cumbre y conversaban animadamente...

— ¡hermana no puedo creerlo!— decía Liechestein

—Creelo, me anime y le puse mi carta en su escritorio, te apuesto a que no me rechazara— respondió la suiza

— pero es Japón de quien estamos hablando, ha rechazado a todas, ¿que te hace pensar que a ti si te va a aceptar?

—¡Gracias por el apoyo! Dijo la chica con sarcasmo dándole un coscorrón a su hermana

Lucia torció la boca, como si Kiku se fijara en la loca de Suiza , primero le haría caso a alguna de las babosas esas la punzada se acentuó y su ceño de frunció un poco cero y van dos los celos llevan a la ventaja. Con cara como de malestar estomacal siguió caminando, cuando Monaco se acerco a ella.

—Buenos días México

— hola Monaco— Dijo en un tono molesto

—¿Que pasa, México?

—Nada

Siguieron caminando y otra conversación se dejo escuchar por parte de Italia y Alemania .

— vee se los digo, no podía creerlo

¿Que esperabas? — dijo el alemán a la italiana

—Es que, que es una prueba extremadamente difícil

— es Japon de quien hablamos, es una potencia mundial

¡Que esto ya era el colmo! ¡Hasta Italia! El ceño de Lucia se frunció tanto que parecía que llegaría hasta su nariz, la punzada se sentía como si un taladro estuviera trabajando dentro de su estomago, su cara se puso tan roja parecía como si toda la sangre de su sistema nervioso se hubiese acumulado allí, sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos y temblaba ligeramente cero y van tres la tercera es la vencida

Monaco solo pudo percibir el aura maligna que emanaba del cuerpo de su amiga y trago en seco...

—Lu- Lucia —susurro con miedo.

Esta murmuro algo que no logro comprender y dudaba que alguien en este mundo pudiera traducirlo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la cumbre Lucia se mordía el labio con mucha fuerza y su cara era comparable con la del mismísimo demonio, incluso Alfred que se acercaba a ella sintió un terrible miedo, pero el amor lo puede todo.

—good morning Lucy

—¡ quitate gringo! — Respondió ella con obvia molestia creciendo en su interior.

—Lucy .— Dijo temblado un poco

Ella lo ignoro olímpicamente si camino con un poco mas de prisa hacia su destino...

—¿Que le pasa? — Le pregunto el chico a Monaco mientras ambos avanzaban detrás de Lucia -todo a un distancia segura

— No se, tal vez esta en sus días. — Guiselle se arrepintió de decir aquello

—¿Que dijiste?". Susurro Lucia que la veía de un modo que hasta a la misma Rusia atemorizaría

—N-nada

—eso pensé

Ambos chicos tragaron duro y suspiraron con alivio al ver que Lucia se alegaba. La castaña continuo con su camino, ya estaba a media escalera cuando un chico de ojos cafés se cruzo en su camino

—ojayo Lucia chan— Dijo con voz dulce

—Japon —". Respondió mientras pasaba a su lado, claro signo de que lo ignoraba.

—¿Eh?— Fue todo lo que puso exclamar mientras la chica, pasaba de el —Lucia chan— Dijo dándole alcance a la castaña y sujetándola de un brazo. —¿Estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca—. Murmuro con voz de ultratumba, mientras con una fuerza que nunca había tenido se soltaba del agarre del otro .

—¿Que pasa? —Pregunto mientras prácticamente perseguía a su novia.

—Nada

—Dime la verdad

—No pasa nada, Japon

—Claro que pasa, tu solo me llamas Japón cuando estas enojada conmigo, ¿Ahora que hice?

—¿Hacer? No, no, no, tu no hiciste nada, claro que no—. Dijo con visible sarcasmo

—tienes un poco de sarcasmo en la boca—. Dijo con una sonrisa irónica

—¿Te aparece?

Ok, era oficial,Kiku no entendía ni J de aquello,Lucia estaba mas mordaz y mala leche que nunca.—¿Que hice para que estés así?

—No, tu no hiciste nada, no EL GRAN y PERFECTO PAIS DEL SOL NACIENTE NO HIZO NADA

—Bien, vamos progresando. ¿Que pasa?— Dijo con paciencia, a pesar de que esas palabras le dolieran.

—¡Pasa que toda el maldito mundo lleno de puros subnormales, se la pasan halagandote, diciendo que eres genial que eres apuesto! ¡Y ESO ME MOLESTA!

—Lucia — Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Kiku. —Amor... ¡Estas celosa! Exclamo mientras se reía.

—¡Eso no es cierto. —Acuso con las mejillas rojas.

—Claro que si

—No, solo que es que... no soporto que otras hablen de ti y te miren como te miran.

—Amor... eso se llama celos.

—...yo... ¡SI ESTOY CELOSA! ¡¿Y QUE?!". Admitió con las mejillas rojas y bajando la mirada

—Lucia chan —. Se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. —eres tan tierna— La chica solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras el japones se reía, realmente que tenia una encantadora novia

Y claro como siempre nadie aprendió nada, pero a veces, así es el amor

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sol y Luna_

 _Día 7_

 _En una cita ._

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca e Izumi 17 por los comentarios he decicido comtinuar mis fics de los retos hasta llegar al dia 10 espero les guste_

Kiku se miró al espejo, se había arreglado su kimono con una cara que mostraba un sonrojo totalmente notable mientras se preparaba para salir hacia el Parque Ueno. Se sentía totalmente torpe por lo que estaba por hacer, iba a ser su primera vez que iba a ir al Hanami acompañado por su ¨pareja¨, en verdad si eran novios desde hace poco pero todavía le costaba al japonés aceptar que estaba con alguien. Movió su cabeza rápidamente, necesitaba completar su lista mental para ver si todo estaba según lo planeado.

—"La cesta-listo…el bento-listo…la tetera con las tazas-listo…el té-listo"—pensaba mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la pequeña casa.

Pero faltaba alguien en la ecuación, apresuró su paso para tocar una de las tantas puertas con una voz nerviosa.

—¿Lu-Lucia chan? ¿E-estas lista?

—¡Casi! Me falta arreglar algunos detalles.

—¿Puedo entrar? Así saldremos pronto de acá.

—No te preocupes, todo está muy bien.

Espero a que la mexicana saliera de la habitación por alguna razón recordó el pasado cumpleaños de la chica y el momento en que se le ocurrió vestirse de charro para sorprenderla le salió tan mal que prefería no recordarlo aunque ella tampoco era experta en esas cosas

— ¿que tal, esta bien puesta o me puse mal la yukata? — pregunto la chica al salir a lo que el japones trato de no reirse — no me digas callado te defiendes mas

— dejame ayudarte

Le ayudo a arreglar la yukata para que pudiera estar lista una vez que estuvieron listos finalmente salieron del cuarto

—Mejor vayámonos al parque, no queremos perdernos de todo, ¿no?

—-S-si vayamos ya –le devolvió una sonrisa mientras fue a la cocina a buscar la cesta, así se aventuraron a salir a las agitadas calles de Tokyo, aunque hoy no había mucho tráfico, todo el mundo se había dedicado ir a los parques para ver a los arboles de cerezo. Compañías llevaban días reservando los mejores puestos, niños jugaban en las puntas de los manteles con sus vecinos mientras esperaban el picnic.

Lucia se quedo perpleja como la gente se había reunido, los noticieros habían notificado que hoy iba a ser el día del florecimiento de los arboles de sakura, haciendo que todos los habitantes de la metrópolis se prepararan con todo. Kiku solo agarraba de su mano tranquilamente mientras le llevaba al lugar que siempre estaría para su uso. Al llegar, él empezó colocando el mantel en la grama para así invitar a sentar a la menor y sacar los bentos que se había dedicado hacer en la mañana.

—Espero que te guste, es un Ebiken Bento…además el té es una combinación de té verde con blanco. Buen provecho.

— buen provecho —dijo dando un pequeño suspiro

— ¿pasa algo malo?

— cuando eres tan formal te siento lejano ¿podrias dejar de ser tan formal cuando estas a mi lado?

— lo intentare no sabes cuánto me importas –le besa la frente y abrazándola por su cintura, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen ante el toque—Intentare ser mejor, aunque en verdad estaba esperando el momento necesario para poder demostrártelo.

En unos segundos, ya se había separado un poco para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de la mexicana, siendo totalmente dedicado con los toques y demás. Ahora era el momento perfecto para mirar hacia arriba, allí justo las flores se abrían poco a poco, siendo las únicas presentes ante las declaraciones del japonés.

-Ai Shiteru Lucia no lo olvides.

Lucía se sonrojo sonriendo ahora, le devolvió el mismo toque pero ahora sería uno duradero, uno que cerraba su promesa entre los dos.

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sol y Luna_

 _Día ocho_

 _Acurrucados_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno he decidido continuar este fic en específico porque hay muy pocos de esta pareja crak espero les guste_

No habían concertado la visita, pero Kiku tenía ganas de verla, ya que extrañaba aquella vez en que se vieron. A pesar de no ser las circunstancias que a el le hubieran gustado debido a los sismos que había sufrido por esos dias, durante todo ese tiempo permanecio cuidando de ella hasta que estuvo completamente recuperada. A Kiku le había parecido muy linda durmiendo, había sonreído y le había acariciado, para luego tumbarse en su lugar. Y sentía que quería repetirlo. La vio a lo lejos, recuperada y con su animo acostumbrado

—¡ Lucia chan ya estoy aquí!

— ¡ hola Kiku me alegra verte! — saludo ella con su animo y entusiasmo acostumbrados.

— vine a ver como estabas después de lo que paso

—me he recuperado solo resta la reconstrucción pero como la ultima vez saldré de esta — le respondió sonriente.

— me alegra saber que estas bien — en ese momento se escucho un ruidito que salía de la casa

— ah mira Kiku es un regalo del señor Grecia lo que pasa es que por su crisis el no puede cuidarlo aun no le he puesto nombre ¿me ayudas a elegirle uno?

Japón se sintió honrado y se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones entre países, y siempre se cohibía. Cogió al pequeño gato entre sus brazos, le pareció el animalito más lindo del mundo. Sonrió instintivamente y acarició la cabecita del minino.

—Se llamará...Nekojin. ¿Te gusta?

La joven asintió y sonrió.—No podría tener mejor nombre—Acarició él también la cabeza del gato y miró a Kiku.—Es precioso...y Japón, también me pareces muy lindo—dijo, algo ruborizada. Japón se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada así, y apartó la vista, mientras le temblaban las manos.

—¿De verdad...de verdad Lucia cree que yo soy...guapo? —musitó—. También creo que tú... Eres bonita —Su sonrojo alcanzó la mayor intensidad, y al notar la mano de Mexico tomando la suya, el corazón empezó a latirle furiosamente. Como si quisiera escapar de su pecho.

—Si Japón y yo pensamos que Nekojin es lindo -empezó Lucia, sonriendo—, yo pienso que Kiku es muy guapo y él piensa lo mismo de mí, entonces ambos queremos a este gatito, yo quiero a Japón, y Japón me quiere a mí, ¿verdad? —Abrazó a Kiku cariñosamente. Japón no podía hablar, pues estaba muerto de vergüenza, y apartó suavemente a la mexicana.

—Ahora...ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable—murmuró, todavía ruborizado. La mexicana le miró extrañada, sin comprender.

—¿Responsable de qué? —preguntó.

—cuatro siglos de conocernos y aun te falta por aprender — dijo algo extrañado penso que ya se conocian bien.

—era una broma se muy bien de lo que estas hablando te he abrazado, así que tengo que responsabilizarme de ello casándome contigo, si quiero mantener mi honor ¿no es asi? — Lucia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ya estaba al tanto de las peculiares costumbres de Japón, y decidió seguirle el juego. No era como si le desagradara en absoluto.—Si quieres que me case contigo... —depositó un suave beso en los labios del japonés—, lo haré, Kiku.

Japón estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, e hizo lo que le pedía el cuerpo. Abrazó a la mexicana y juntó sus labios con los de ella disfrutando del contacto.

—Lo...lo siento si esto le incomodó de algún modo, Mexico-san.

— ¿que dijimos de las formalidades? No lo ha hecho, te lo aseguro —se apresuró a decir la otra, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mientras el le acariciaba la cara y el pelo—. Me ha gustado mucho.

Kiku se sentía muy bien estar así con Lucia. Pero de pronto, un recuerdo de su pasado le asaltó, y se aparto poniendo cara triste y llena de dolor.

—¿que sucede?— pregunto extrañada

—Yo...le agradezco que quiera estar conmigo, siempre he estado demasiado solo...y todo fue por mi culpa —dijo, casi a punto de llorar. Mexico le abrazó, y al sentir el contacto, las lágrimas le salieron solas y empezaron a bajarle por la cara—Lucia

—No digas eso —susurró ella con tono tranquilizador, mientras se imaginaba a Japón solo y abandonado en un páramo desértico y gris—. Yo me quedaré contigo para siempre si tú quieres.

La respuesta de Japón consistió en abrazarla mas fuerte mientras sollozaba.

—Yo traicioné a mi hermano, y todo porque...porque quería ser más fuerte aunque eso significara cortar todos los lazos que tenía con las personas que quería. Fui un arrogante y ahora...es demasiado tarde para arreglar eso —gimoteó. Mexico le acarició la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo.

—El tiempo lo arreglará todo yo se que Jin Mei Xiao Shun la señora Vietnam el señor Tailandia y el señor China ya te perdonaron. Estoy segura—Una punzada de amargura golpeó el corazón de la mexicana al recordar lo dificil que fue que Isabel aceptara su independencia y dejara de estar molesta con ella . Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento.

—Yo estaré contigo para apoyarte, mi querido Japón. Nunca más estarás solo.

Kiku sonrió entre su llanto, aprovechando que el griego no le veía. Le correspondió al abrazo y susurró—Gracias,Lucia chan.

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo por el momento espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente_


End file.
